Integrated circuit devices are formed on dies or chips that continue to scale in size to smaller dimensions. The shrinking dimensions of the dies and semiconductor packages are challenging conventional substrate fabrication and/or package assembly technologies that are currently used to route electrical signals to or from the dies. In an example, a semiconductor package includes a first semiconductor die stacked on top of a second semiconductor die. It is challenging to route signals between the two semiconductor dies, e.g., because of the stacking of the two semiconductor dies.